


I'm here with you

by KurisuNimii



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurisuNimii/pseuds/KurisuNimii
Summary: butters and kenny were talking on their cell phones, until butters is grounded, so Kenny decides to visit his love
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I'm here with you

It was 9 pm, Kenny was lying on the mattress in his room, fiddling with his cell phone, he was very happy because he was exchanging messages with his boyfriend, however ...

Butters <3 <33: Damn it  
Butters <3 <33: I'm sorry Ken, I need to go ...

Something happened?

Butters <3 <33: My parents punished me  
now they will take my cell phone 

Butters <3 <33: I will have to stay in my room, I am using the cell phone hidden

Butters <3 <33: I feel sad, I don't like it, they always do it

Oh no ... why ??  
Butters <3 <33: I know ... I know it's wrong to use the hidden cell phone when your parents don't allow you to use it anymore, it's wrong ... but I needed to warn you

I wasn't talking about that

Butters <3 <33: I need to go, I'm going to return the phone to where I was, I'm afraid my parents will go up the stairs and see me with the phone

Butters <3 <33: Bye, I love you so much

Kenny had been dating Butters for a few months, his childhood friend, Kenny has always loved Butters' way of being, innocent, kind and sweet, it's something that has always enchanted Kenny since he was 9 years old, and nowadays he could finally date this boy, it looked like a dream

In these last few months Kenny was happier than ever, he loved hanging out with the boy, talking to him, playing video games, going on fun adventures, his friends already knew about their relationship, the fat ass just said he thinks they're both bugs , but Kenny doesn't care ... but if there's one thing that makes Kenny afraid, it's Butters' parents.  
As long as he can remember, Butters' parents are horrible, they never paid attention and respect to their son, they didn't care about his opinions and well-being. They just drank, took drugs and, of course, punished him for anything  
Kenny feared that one day things would get out of hand, that Butters' parents would show even more how rotten and abusive they are.

The messages worried Kenny, several worries invaded the boy's mind  
Butters would have to spend days inside his room again ?? Was everything okay? Did they find out about your relationship? What happened??

Butters Room

Butters was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, it wasn't even time to sleep but he was already in his pajamas, thanks to the punishment, his parents forced them to sleep but early on, a part of Butters tried to be positive, said that everything was fine .. he was grounded, there was not much to do, so sleep is best, but the other part of his mind wanted to disappear from that house, go anywhere else  
It's not the first time they've punished Butters, but still, he never gets used to it

"Will they let me watch television tomorrow?" Butters asked himself, turning his back to the window

He kept thinking and saying things to himself until he heard something knocking at his window

"Han ??" he is startled by the beat "Is.. is it a ghost? ... no .. of course not .. ghosts don't hit windows, they would be inside already... stop talking nonsense" he stops to talk to yourself and swallow dry

Butters sits on the bed, and turns slowly towards the window, he was very scared ... when his wide eyes finally look at the window, he has a sense of relief

"Kenny ???" Butters said worried and surprised.

Kenny knocks on the window again, he was knocking to enter, Kenny was wearing his usual orange coat, covering much of his face  
Butters gets up in a hurry from the bed, he opens the window and helps Kenny to get in safely, soon after, Butters closes the window

"Ken, are you okay ??" He takes a little snow off his boyfriend's shoulders with his hands

Kenny shakes his head in affirmation

" I'm glad ... but ... how did you come here ?? .. it's dangerous" Butters started to get anxious "I .. I'm grounded ... if .. if my parents see you here, the ground will increase , until you are grounded "tears flowed from Butters' face, which immediately scared Kenny

" Don't cry, calm down ... calm Butters ... " Kenny placed his hand gently on Butters' face, wiping away the tears "It will be okay, nobody will be grounded" he put in each word affection and understanding, wiped all tears carefully,

" But I still don't understand ... how ..." Kenny interrupted Butters, stroking his cheek tenderly, trying to calm him down, which made Butters blush and look at Kenny

" Calm, I don't want you to be nervous ... I was worried about you, you looked super sad, so I decided to come here to keep you company" 

"You know I love to see you Ken, it's just that I'm afraid my parents will see us here ..." he rubbed his hands together in a sign of nervousness "and you know ... I'm grounded"

"Why were you grounded?" Kenny asked worriedly

"My father had called me and I didn't listen ... soon he thought I was ignoring him, and when I said he wasn't, he shouted at me and then sent me to the room"

Kenny gets really angry when he hears this, it's one of the stupidest things he's ever heard, and he looks like he's hanging out with Cartman, putting a son in punishment because he didn't hear you calling ??? Kenny's desire to get Butters out of this house only increased, Mr. and Mrs. Stoch have spent Butters' entire life mistreating him in this way, this is so sad, revolting

".... Holy shit man, are your parents crazy ???"

"Yeah ... I don't know" Butters looks away, taking Kenny's hand fondly, which was on his face, he doesn't know what to say or do, he just feels so sad, tears come back down his face of the blond

Kenny makes a sad expression as he looks at Butters' clear sadness

"Hey ... it's okay, buttercup, we can stay here together tonight, I'll keep you company, they won't see us"

Butters' delicate face looks sideways, as if checking something, arriving if no one was to come, but Butters remembered that his parents are drinking in the living room, they probably slept, after looking around, Butters looks at Kenny again, he smiled

"Oh, thanks for coming ... it's so nice to have you here"

"I'm here with you, okay? i couldn't leave you alone ..." Butters smiles with Kenny's answer

"Ah Ken, you're amazing, I don't like to admit it because I like my parents, but ... but I hate living here, I hate living with them, I don't like the way my parents treat me, you know how it is this ... I ... there are times when I just wanted to get out of here! "

Kenny pays attention to every word, he knows how Butter feels, he knows what it's like to have a shitty family, a family that isn't even a family at all, Kenny also has horrible, drunk and stupid parents who treat him badly

"One day, let's move in together"

"Um?" Butters asks curiously

"Yes, one day we will live together! Me, you and Karen, we won't have to put up with any of this shit anymore, the 3 of us will live together"

" Really??" Butters says with sparkle in his eyes

"Of course it is, I'll get you out of this house and we'll live together, let's be a happy couple, away from all that shit" Butters smiles flushed with the answer "I promise you Butters, you will want to live with-"

After Kenny finished speaking, Butters' first reaction was to hug him.

"Of course, my Ken "

Kenny is surprised by the sudden embrace, but after a few moments, he just returns the hug from Butters

These words may seem silly, but for Butters it means a new life, without pain, without loneliness, without punishment and without abuse, he always wanted to hear something like that, living with Kenny, it's a dream come true

After a few seconds of hugs, Butters re-composes and says

" Do you want to lay down? You must be cold, I was freezing outside ... I have another pajama, if you want I will give it to you" before Kenny even answers Butters takes a banana-printed pajama and puts it in Kenny's hands

Butters cares a lot about Kenny, if he's feeling good, if he's happy, if he ate well. Butters loves to see Kenny well and happy, when Kenny is smiling, it's as if Butters' heart is smiling too

He really wanted him to feel warm and welcome, and of course, Butters also thinks Kenny would look really cute in his banana pajamas ...  


Kenny just chuckles and goes to the front of the closet to change clothes, he puts on his pajamas and puts his orange jacket on top

"You look so cute Ken !!! You look like a prince in pajamas!" Says Butters with a smile and sparkle in his eyes

"Yeah, I think it suits me a lot" he says giving a cute laugh

Kenny lies down on the bed and Butters lies down shortly thereafter, they straighten the sheet, and approach

In bed, after settling in, they face each other, Kenny and Butters just stare at each other

"Ken ..."

"Say" Kenny smiles

"I love you ..." says Butters blushing, no matter how many times he says that he loves him, whenever he does it personally, he blushes. when Kenny says he loves him, the same thing happens, Butters looks like a tomato

"I love you too ..." Kenny blushes "a lot .."  
The two approach each other slowly and put their lips together, give a soft kiss, short, but affectionate, loving and then another kiss, then Kenny takes Butters hand and interlaces his hands in his.

Kenny was looking at Butters, his beautiful blue eyes, his blond hair, the smile he gave when looking at him, and thinking that it is thanks to Kenny that Butters is like this, smiling, Kenny would move in with this boy in the future, he would do this happy boy

And the same thing happened in Butters' mind, he wanted to be happy with Kenny.

They would be happy, no matter what, these two would go in search of their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic from south park, I hope you like it <3


End file.
